My Little Bastard (English Version)
by thecrazierone
Summary: Cartman is sent to Equestria to learn harmony, friendship, and all the magical powers with it. Like that's going to happen Cartman never learns, or will he? A translation of the Spanish Version with the same name minus the English Version part.
1. Chapter 1 Cartman's leaving South Park

**I know what you are thinking thecrazierone what are you doing you only have two chapters on your other story and your starting a new one! This story isn't really my story per say, I am translating this story from Spanish to English. The story was written by HeldDuke. So the whole story is already written out so no real writing is needed just a lot of editing to do a lot of editing *sigh*. There is only 3 chapters in the story so it's not that long. Hope you enjoy. **

**'My Little Pony' and 'South Park' are not my property nor is this story. So I own nothing.  
**

**Chapter 1**

It was another snowy day in the town of South Park, Colorado as always Stan, Kyle and Kenny waited for the bus to start another day at there elementary school. Then there 'friend' Cartman came running.

"Guys, guys, check this out" shouted Cartman excitedly.

"Hmmmmmhmhhmm" mumbled Kenny what ever he said was covered up by his hood.``

"What fat-ass?" Kyle asked.

"You will not believe this guys, this morning I woke up and when I looked in the mirror, I saw that I grew a mustache" proudly proclaimed said fat-ass.

"Na-ah" said Kyle who refused to believe Cartman's statement

"Hell yes," confirmed Cartman.

"Hmmhmhmhmmhmhm" Kenny mumbled.

"Oh, don't believe me?" replied the racist, "Then look at this" He said pointing to the space in between his mouth and nose.

"... I don't see anything," said Stan looking but could see the mustache.

"Come closer then," Cartman said, the guys did what they said but still saw nothing.

"Nothing is there, fat-ass" said Kyle.

"Closer" Cartman repeated.

"Hmhmmhm" Kenny mumbled.

"WHAT PART OF CLOSER DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, assholes" Shouted Cartman as the boys leaned in closer.

"Wait, I think I see something," Stan said, he could see a small little hair on the face of Cartman. "There it is"

"Where, Don't see it?" asked Kyle.

"There, under his nose" Stan replied.

"Oh my god" said Kyle who had found the single hair.

"Haha, I told you, I am the first to have mustache" gloated Cartman as he did a small victory.

"Do not sing victory Cartman, soon we will have a mustache like yours" Stan angrily told the fat.

"They will not, because I'm more mature than you, and because you're an idiot" Stan said, pointing to "You are poor" Kenny said, pointing to "And you're a Jew," he said pointing to Kyle.

"That has nothing to do with maturity, idiot" Kyle replied.

"Hmmhmhmmhmhm" replied Kenny.

"Look at me I'm Cartman and just because I have one hair on my chain means I'm better then you" Kyle mocked Cartman "I'm more mature than you"

"Shut your Jew mouth Kahl, your just jealous," shouted Cartman.

Then a bright white light appeared from the sky in front of the children. Causing the

"Cartman Cartman" shouted a voice that seemed to come of the light that was shining on the boys.

"What the fuck?" Stan said opon hearing that voice.

"So this fat bastard gets to go to heaven, motherfucker " shouted Kyle in disbelief.

"I'm not fat you Jewish asshole, I'm just big-boned" Cartman shouted angry about the fact of being called fat.

"That's why you have been given a task to fulfill" again said the sky voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cartman said not understanding " If this is some of your Jew magic Kyle I swear..."

"I will send you, Eric Theodore Cartman to a land where harmony reigns, THERE WILL LEARN THE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP" boomed the sky causing the boys to shake. Kyle,Stan and Kenny stood still wondering what them should do in the end they choose just to watch.

"You are stupid if you think you'll go to that place of shit, screw you guys, I'm going home " shouted Cartman to the sky voice as he began to walk towards his house when some magical force began to pull at him.

"What the fuck?" Shouted the fat kid who began to feel light, which soon became a portal, and began to absorb him into said world were harmony rules. "Noooooooooo" was the last that was heard of Cartman before being absorbed by the portal, which as soon as it got Cartman's fat ass through closed up and disapered as quickly as it came.

While others were left with their mouths open to see such a scene. South Park was known for it's weird, and strange events but they had seen nothing like this.

"What the hell happened?" Stan asked.

"I have no idea" Kyle answered.

Then a light pole near the boy fell on top of Kenny, crushing his whole body all his blood come from his hood.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny" Stan said.

"You Bastards" He shouted Kyle the post.

**I'm not a very good translator. Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up before Friday.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Flutershy

**Alright guys chapter 2 let's go! Wait your not ready well, hurry up guy in the green shirt go get your chocolate milk. Done? Ok Now let's go.  
**

**(My Little Pony and South Park can't be mine like never ever ever) **

**Chapter 2**

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Cartman as he uncontrollably flew right through a interdenominational tunnel, spinning and tumbling endlessly, and he even began to feel a little sick.

Catman had finally reached the end of the tunnel, the fat of lard landed in, The Everfree Forest. Cartman ended up falling into a huge tree and hit every branch with.

"Ah, fuck, fuck, motherfucker, PUSSY" shouted Cartman from each blow he received, finally reached the ground.

"Uhh ... what ... what the fuck" moaned Cartman then he saw he was a pony with a red body , the mane was mixture blue and yellow, and brown eyes he had no cutie mark but Cartman had no idea what a cutie mark was. The funny thing is he was still, even as a pony extremely fat.

"What the hell happened to me? .. Where the hell am I? .. STAN .. KENNY ... Ohh, I see, this is another of your jokes KYLE,YOU JEWISH ASS YOUR PLAN FAILED, I already discovered it is you " yelled the foal now waiting for some response, he waited for several minutes but nothing came, his look seemed to change.

"Guys .. This is not funny .. This is not funny, LEAVE NOW" yelled Cartman, but as before, there was no response.

"No. .. no, this is not happening, this can not be happening ... Ugh .. Ugh .. UAGHHH" said Cartman before he started vomiting everything that had been stirred in his 'journey'. Cartman had no idea were he was or when he could get he just wanted to get home.

"La lala lala lala lala" sang a yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane and tail, she cares for the animals who visited either healing them, feeding them, meeting their needs and in some cases control. Her name id Flutershy but Cartman didn't know that.

"Here squirrel, and I hope you like it" sweetly said the Pegasus as a squirrel got both in the mouth and then leave.

"MAAAAAAAH" came a sound from some unknown sorce, all the animals immediately began running, alarmed at the noise.

"No, my friends, do not panic .. Oh dear" she said looking at where the sound came, her legs shaking at the sound.

"MAAAAAAAAH" He turned to hear that annoying sound finally gulped and flapped their wings straight to the forest.

"Relax, relax, remember what Rainbow said stay brave and strong" whispered the shy Pegasus to herself.

"Hello ... Is anypony here?"

"MAAAAH" The sound was heard closer, the Pegasus deduced that it was .. A pony maybe?

Fluttershy got her answers when she saw the sounds were coming from an overweight, red foal crying.

"MAAAH MAAAH"

**NA: If you've seen the series, you know that Cartman cries... a lot.**

"Awww just a foal, what are you doing here?, Are you lost?" asked Fluttershy offering a hoof to help the foal out.

"Nn-no s-where is m-m-my, q-love my mamaaa" Cartman said between sobs.

"Awww, quiet, your just a little chubby foal that's lost " softly said Futtershy.

"I'm not fat" shouted Cartman, suddenly getting angry.

"Aww, course you are, what's your name?" He asked the pegasus no sign of anger.

"EE-Eric" Cartman answered back to sobs.

"Well Eric, I'll take you with me to my cabin and look after you until your come mother, you can call me Fluttershy" calmly replied Flutershy.

"T-Thanks Fluttershy, E-'re very kind" Cartman said giving a sweet smile to Flutershy.

"Do not thank me" She said grabbing Cartman and slowly flied to her cottage mostly because of his weight.

At that moment, without Fluttershy knowing, Cartman flashed a wicked grin.

"Heh stupid horse" he said.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing," he answered, faking innocence, but she turned away, he turned to sketching that wicked smile while laughing on the inside.

**Chapter 3 here we come.**


	3. Chapter 3 What's a KFC?

**Hi again guys I'm on a roll with this story the editing is not as bad as I thought it would be.**

**My Little Bastard**

**Written by: HeldDuke Edited by: thecrazierone **

**Chapter 3**

The Pegasus and the foal had reached Fulltershy's cabin, Cartman was confused at the houses decorations.

"Eric Well, here we are, Do you need something?" asked the Fluttershy setting Cartman on the ground near the house.

"Have something to eat?" asked Cartman to the Pegasus.

'Am .. Well it may have something, Do you need something special?" asked Fluttershy again.

"Have KFC?"

"What is KFC?" Cartman stepped back in shock. This question stunned the chubby foal.

"HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE KFC?!" shouted the foal aggressively, this frightened the timid Pegasus.

"Ah ... Sorry, if you want I can go out and get your ... KFC "replied the timid Futtershy as she left to try and find KFC.

Cartman was wide eyed opened. How could they not have KFC at were ever he was?

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Cartman shouted and then go to the door trying to open the door but it was locked, then ran to a window but the result was the same. So it was with every window of the place, all were closed.

"This has to be a fucking joke" he shouted in despair, then Cartman saw something moving on the roof, the animals began to see the foal down.

"Stay away from me you STUPID ANIMALS" shouted Cartman. "Uh ... forget it."

A purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle was walking through the streets of Ponyville, she was so focused that he did not see the Flutershy running.

"Uhhh" was heard by both ponies at the same time as the two collided, both ended up on the floor and the book the Twight was reading ended up falling on top of Futtershy's head.

"Oh no, really sorry Twilight, I did not want ... ah ah hurry and" The unicorn interrupted.

" It's ok Futtershy, I should noticing were I was going, this happens when you read and walk"

" Are you ... ok?"

"Of course ... But why the hurry?" asked Twlight.

"Well ... I'm looking for something ... Have you heard of something called KFC?" This question left the unicorn with a confused face?

"What is that?"

"I have no idea ... but Eric asked me to take him ... I think it's food"

"Wait, Wait, who is Eric?" asked the unicorn, Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh, Eric is one of the most sweet and tender foals that anypony can meet. Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage Cartman was running as some of Fluttershy's animal friends.

"Well, if so sweet as you say, then I would know" said Twight smiling.

"Oh, of course ... but I think that will have to wait ... First I have to find the KFC ... whatever it is," said the pegasus.

"Well, then maybe I can help, and maybe faster"

"Oh no, I could ask you, know you're busy and ... I do not want to bother"

"No problem, that's why we're friends" The pegasus smiled at this answer.

"Thank you Twilight" thanked with that the two ponies ran without knowing that his search would be in vain.

*** Meanwhile in South Park, in elementary school ***

Mr. Garrison and Mr. Hat teachec their class as usual, the boys had not said a single word about what happened so it was believed that the absence of Erik Cartman was for the simple fact that it had missed classes.

"Hey, Kyle," Stan whispered.

"What?" Answered Kyle Thea whisper

"Don't you think we should tell someone about what happened to Cartman?"

"Stan, you're my friend and you know but ... Do these idiot care?"

"What?"

"Now that Cartman is gone everyone in the school can be happy, and not have to put up with his crap, and there

"What you're his mom, how do you think she will react when you know what happened?"

"Stop talking" cried Mr hat.

"Children you know that Mr. Hat does not like to talk during class,"Mr. Garrison spoke.

"Sorry Mr. Garrison"

"Sorry Mr. Garrison" Both Stan and Kyle said at the same time.

"No, they have to come to the front of the class and apologize to Mr. Hat" said Mr. Garrison, the two children and then looked up and walk to the front.

"Sorry sir-hat"

"Sorry sir-hat"

They then return to their seats.

"We'll talk about it later" Stan whispered and then both boys pay attention to the class.


	4. Chapter 4 Chuck Norris?

**This chapter has soooooo much editing :(**

It's been a day since the disappearance of Cartman in the town of South Park. The morning was ... quiet ... and very tranquil. .. While the boys were beginning to grow board of the silence. Including Kyle, who despite disagreeing on whether tired talk of fat, began to be wonder what was wrong. Whenever the boys passed Cartman's house they could see that was very worried about her son.

"Do you think Cartman will come back soon?" Asked Stan breaking the silence.

"I really hope that, because it's not the same with out that fat-ass"said Kyle.

Stan was a little surprised to hear that answer, just the day before the Jew had expressed how awesome it was to have Cartman away, but now Kyle seemed to have changed his mind.

"Where do you think it's gone?"

"I don't know, but we should find him and get his fat-ass back here"

"Hmmhmhmhmhmmmhmhmh"said Kenny at the momentum, who as usual had just revived with no one remembering his death. He did not care, it was always the same.

"It's true ... What had said that voice took him?" Asked Stan.

"Something about harmony and friendship" replied Kyle.

"Cartman should learn friendship and harmony ... or something like that!" Said the Stan.

"If..."

"Hi Guys", said a new voice,that belonged to Butters "What are you talking about?"

"About Cartman, Butters" answered Kyle.

"Oh, yea, yesterday didn't show up to school"confirmed Butters innocently.

"We should find some to help us." stated Kyle.

"What about Chuck Norris?" Asked Butters.

"Chuck Norris? What do you think Stan?" asked Kyle to his super-best friend.

"I don't know ... to get started, how we get him to help us?"

"We could ask Chef" suggested Butters.

"Good idea, Chef can help us" said Stan. So after class the three boys went to see Chef.

"Hello children" said Chef.

"Hi Chef" responded the boys.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Chef.

"Chef, we find a way to Chuck Norris to help us" said Kyle.

"Oh, well, don't tell any other children, you have to call his name out."

"Hmhhmmhmhmhmm?"Asked Kenny.

Chef replied, "three times'

" So if we say Chuck Norris 3 times, then he comes?" Stan asked as they left Chef's.

"Mmmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm" Kenny said.

"Hell, I don't think it'll work" said Kyle.

BOOOOOOOM

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Stan, while everyone went to the place where the sounds came.

The roof of the school began to shake and while the other kids ran, a concrete block near Kenny fell over, killing him instantly.

"Oh my god, killed Kenny!" Screamed Stan

"You bastards!" Shouted Kyle.

After that, there was another explosion that caused a bright light that blinded the boys for a few moments. There he was, on the roof of the school.

"Who summoned me?!"

"Them!" screamed Chef pointing to the children.

"Why do you need me children?"Asked Chuck going towards the two children.

"Uhhh ... you see Mr. Norris' said the child with the blue-cap ... "Our friend was kidnapped and we don't know were he went. We were hoping you could help us."

"So what do you want me to do?" Asked Chuck

"We need you to help find him" said Kyle.

"Okay"

"First of all, we need to know what took Cartman. Whatever it was it said something about learning the magic of friendship and harmony." Said Stan

"The magic of friendship and harmony" Chuck said " I think I know what to do."

"Tell us, then" said Kyle.

"Look" said Chuck as he gave one of his famous kicks and opened a crack in the realities "Come"

"Wow!" said the two children amazed to see what Chuck had done.

"Your'e friend must be in one of these windows

Before them opened thousands of mirrors of different lands and millions of different worlds, in the windows were many different lands. The boys looked through one and saw a group of kids about there age fighting some weird adult in a colorful costume. They looked through another window and saw a teenage boy with silver hair fighting some sort of ghost.

"What is this place?" asked Stan.

"The core of the Multiverse"

" So Cartman is in one of these doors?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, but do not stray far from me." He told the children.

"All right" they both said.

The group went into the place looking to Cartman

"What did the voice say ?" Asked Chuck searching through all the windows.

"It said Cartman would be sent to a place to learn something, I forget what it was" said Stan.

"I don't remember what it was either" added Kyle.

"Well, that doesn't really help us." said Chuck

"I think it was something about harmony or something" said Stan

"I think I know were your friend is come"

The two boys began to follow Chuck right through one of the windows, not knowing where they were going.


End file.
